E-mail is a way of communication using electronic means to exchange information. Receiving and sending mails by using the e-mail enables a user to contact with network users anywhere in the world rapidly. The format of the e-mail may be various forms such as text, image, sound, etc., and the e-mail may carry attachments, which facilitate people's life.
When a user receives an e-mail attached with an attachment, he may reply by two ways. One way is direct reply. Another way is reply with attachments, and the attachments may include a newly added attachment and an original attachment. However, when the user replies to the e-mail and adds a recipient, the following problems may arise in the two ways of reply:
(1) Direct reply will result in the newly added recipient being unable to receive the original attachment such that the communication between the newly added recipient and an existing recipient is blocked; and
(2) Reply with the original attachment is inconvenient for the existing recipient, since the existing recipient does not need to receive the original attachment any more.
In summary, the traditional ways of replying to an e-mail cannot meet requirements of users and are inconvenient for users to use.